In recent years, three-dimensional (3D) image content that enables stereoscopic vision has been receiving attention. Examples of methods for displaying a 3D image include various methods such as a method of alternately displaying an image for the left eye and an image for the right eye. Whichever method is used, the data size of a 3D image is larger than that of a 2D image.
A large-capacity recording medium is necessary to record high-resolution content, such as a movie, as a 3D image having a large data size.
Examples of such a large-capacity recording medium include a Blu-Ray (registered trademark) Disc (hereinafter called a BD, as appropriate) such as a BD-ROM.